A Final Touch
by CoffeeLovingNinja
Summary: Daniel doesn't regret what he did to Alexander, but he knows that, for whatever reason, he misses the elder's warm hands. Based a little before and after the game. Slightly implied DanielxAlexander.


A Final Touch

A/N:

This is rated M for some aspects of horrific

Yeah, this is an Amnesia fic. If you watched/played the whole game, then reading this will be nothing new for you horror-wise. If you haven't, then why the heck are you reading this in the first place? You have a new game to start playing!

Otherwise, enjoy!

Daniel continued to stand before the now dissected body, unable to move his limbs from shock. Surely, after all of the specimen that he and Alexander had studied and tortured, he would have grown used to the sight of so much blood. But he had not, and possibly never would. Maybe it was the memory of Herbert, who despised torture, or possibly that of kindhearted Hazel, his sister who could not even harm a fly, that kept him from becoming immune to these horrific events. Either way, if he didn't harden himself soon, he would end up paying the price, either at the hands of the Shadow or Alexander, whichever got him first.

"Daniel? Is something wrong?" a husky voice asked from behind him.

Daniel quickly swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat. "N-no, Alexander. Everything is fine. Did I do everything correctly?"

The older man placed a firm hand on the younger's shoulder and murmured into his ear, "You did better than I could have hoped. You're getting good at this."

Still shaking, Daniel placed the knife in his hands onto the table to his right and turned around. Shining eyes of amber studied him carefully. Daniel was getting unnerved. "What is it?"

A smirk pulled at the edge of the wrinkled mouth. "You get so carried away that you never stop to think about how messy you're being." With that, his aged fingers drifted across Daniel's cheek, wiping away the blood splatters.

Blushing, Daniel stormed out of the room without looking back. He'd had to clench his hands to stop the shaking.

"We're one step closer, Daniel!" Alexander called after him.

"To what?" he mused quietly as he rode the elevator up to the back hall. "The Shadow leaving me alone? Sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't be best if I just threw the orb in a nearby lake."

…

_Later, after Daniel leaves Brennenburg for good…_

…

Daniel sunk lower into his bathroom's tub. It seemed like forever since he had been able to relax, especially around water. Memories of an invisible creature biting at his ankles were enough to stop him from even drinking from a glass for at least a week. But now he was safe, never again having to deal with the horrors of that terrible place. But even with the knowledge that he could finally move on with his life, his dreams were still filled with the terrors that he had once endured.

_A door opened somewhere in the distance, the draft scattering papers covered in blood red ink…_

_Spotting a jaw-less figure in the dark while trying to find explosive material…_

_Throwing bits of rotting corpses into the murky depths as a distraction…_

_Running from room to room to avoid the lurking creatures, wanting only to get the stupid elevator to work…_

_Cowering in a dungeon cell with a corpse, praying to God that the monster did not try to open the door…_

_Hiding behind a mountain of lifeless bodies in the morgue…_

_Talking to a half-dead man named Agrippa who also wanted Alexander dead…_

_Remembering all of the lives taken with each torture chamber entered…_

_Escaping a jail-cell and dodging the slime left behind by the Shadow…_

_Cutting off Agrippa's head and re-assembling the orb…_

_Entering the Inner Sanctum and knocking down the pillars that were supposed to take Alexander back to his own time…_

_Watching the Shadow consume Alexander while remembering all the beautiful moments shared with him…_

_Wishing to feel his touch one last time…_

Daniel stood from the tub and wrapped a towel around himself. He was stronger than before and did not need to dwell on his dark past.

But, _oh,_ how he wanted to feel that touch _one last time…_

A/N: Ta-da! My first and definitely not the last Amnesia piece finished. I'll probably do a Penumbra one next.

_P.S. This was dedicated from me, Justine, to my Daniel and Alexander. May you live alone for the rest of your miserable lives for what you two did to me. ^.^ Good day!_

(XD Just kidding!)


End file.
